Zero Memory
by R3d-sNow
Summary: Momoko wakes up in a hospital one day and finds two cute boys waiting for her to wake up but she doesn't remember ANYTHING! which one is 'the' one?
1. Zero Memory

**Me: Hey hope you enjoy this it was going to be a Oneshot but I wanted it to be longer :)  
**

* * *

Zero Memory

* * *

Momoko slowly open her eyes to find herself in a white room that was filled with flowers. She took her time to inhale the fresh scent form the flowers that were laying on the table beside her. When her eyes dance across the sheets of the bed she was in and found a boy that was sitting on a chair his head was gently laying on the side of her bed. His red hair was covered with a red baseball cap. She slowly reached out her hand to touch the boys hair but his eyes quickly shot open revealing his deep red iris.

"Momoko your awake" The boy shouted happily jumping on the bed and hugged her. Her long red hair dropped on his arms as he embraced her. Momoko's face had quickly turned a light shade of pink but she chose not to get caught in the situation.

"Who are you?" Momoko asked

"You d-don't remember?" The redheaded boy asked

"Remember" she said " Remember What? Where am I?" After hearing this the boy sighed and dropped his head

"Your in the hospital" he replied

"What's your name?" She asked another question. "Brick" he said standing up "Wait here I'll be back soon, stay here" then he quickly exited the room

Momoko lifted her self off the bed and walked over to a larger white framed window in her room. As she looked through the window she was trying to think what he had meant, remember what? All though he is cute she thought to her self. Then the door shot open and a redheaded guy with black framed glasses and lab coat walked in.

"Momoko I'm sorry about what happened to you, it was my fault" The boy said

"What happened? Can some one please tell me what's going on here" Momoko asked so confused. but in a flash of a second Brick quickly entered the room and tackled the four-eyed boy "What are you doing here? This was all your fault" Brick yelled. Momoko was so socked she ran over to the two boys and screamed "GET OFF HIM ARE YOU CRAZY?" as she separated the two boys by grabbing the one in the lab coat then pushed Brick further apart from him.

"Because of you she lost her memory! DEXTER You idiot!" Brick shouted. "It was an accident MAN GET OVER IT!" Dexter replied back

'Lost my memory?' Momoko asked herself

"How?" She asked Dexter

"Well I was upset about some thing and kicked a football that went flying our direction" he said sheepishly rubbing the hair behind his neck. Brick was too upset to hear this, he just left with out another word.

* * *

***_ Momoko's P.O.V. _***

I was laying on my bed going through the photos on my phone when I notice that Brick was in all most every single one. I started to think about it 'What is Brick to me'.

"Momoko! time for you to go to school" My Mom shouted from down stairs

"Coming!" I yelled back. It's be a week since i lost my memory and my parents think I might remember faster if I went to school with my friends.

I jump off my bed and walk down stair picked up my bag and i was on way to school with a map i got from my mom when I saw two girls that looked familiar but i just couldn't wrap my head around it. One girl was blonde she wore a white shirt with a sky blue tie and a baby blue skirt the other had black hair she had on a green and white hat with a yellow and green shirt and pant that stopped before it reached her knees. They both turned around at the same time.

"Momoko?" They ran up to me with glee on there faces

"We heard what Dexter did are you ok" The blonde asked

"Miyako she does even remember who we are" The tomboy said

"Well, Momoko I'm Miyako one of your closes friends" she said

"I'm Kaoru all so one of your closes friends" The girl with black hair said

"Hi Miyako and Kaoru" I giggled

"Well, come let's get to school" they both said as they grabbed my hand

* * *

~ Lunch Time ~

the first three classes were ok but brick looked so sad, I wonder why?

"Hey Momoko how's your day so far?" Dexter said as soon as he spotted me

"It's fine i guess?" i replied

"Momoko Come here" Brick said coming out of no where as he grabbed my white and pink shirt. My brown boots made marks in the dirt as he walked

"Do you remember this place?" He asked. I looked around "Where are we?" I said

"Were behind the school. Do you remember sitting right here" he asked pointing at an old park bench under a cherry blossom tree

"No, sorry" I replied. His face was full of frustration "Just hurry up and remember!" He said before running off


	2. Library Date

**Me: Hey guys so am using the computer at school to write this because my laptop got water in it and now it stopped working so it will be really hard to **

***gets slapped by teacher*  
**

**Teacher: Only use computers here for school pursues  
**

***gets slapped by teacher again before she walks off***

**Me: YOU GUYS BETTER BE GRATEFUL I'M DOING THIS! **

**enjoy:)**

* * *

_Library__ Date_

* * *

~ At Momoko's House ~

Momoko looked down at the essay she got to write for History. Poor Momoko doesn't know one thing she could write. Her teacher knows she lost her Memory but insisted that she did it and that she could read her pass notes or even use the computer to get information. But she didn't know where or how to start. She sat at her desk beside her bed just looking at the clear paper, She bit her pencil, sinking her teeth in frustration.

*_ His little whispers. Love Me. Love Me. _Her cellphone rang*

She picked it up. - CALLER ID Dexter-  
Momoko tapped the green button to the left corner of her pink phone

"- Hey Dexter, What's up" She replied cheerfully ignoring her homework

"- Hi Momoko, Um I was wondering if you would want help with your essay. I know that you must be having a hard time try to do it" He said

"- Oh thank you, I really need help. My brain is going to blow up. Why is school so hard" She sobbed

"- Great!" He said with glee "We can meet at the library down town"

"- Wait I don't know how to get there" Momoko said sadly

"- I'll come by your house all walk you there" Dexter replied

"- Hold on, You know were my house is?" She asked

"- I live right next door. I'm to the left of your house" He said disappointed "- So I'll come over soon. Bye"

"- K see you soon" Momoko replied

*_CLICK* _She closed her phone

* * *

*** Momoko's P.O.V. ***

I jumped off my bed with joy finally I'll get that horrorable homework over and done with and although I'm not so sure of the whole Dexter thing but over all he's a great friend to have. He always helps me and he's always there when i need him like when I triped today and all of my book flooded the floor.

I quickly picked up a Black jacket and silped on a black and hot pink high top converse and dashed out of my room with my pink school bag.

"Mom! I'm going to the library, I'll be back around six or seven for dinner. Bye!" I said exiting my house but before I had fully closed the door I hear my mom say 'K Bye honey'. Dexter was standing next to my mailbox he was wearing black pants and a red tie tucked into his black & White vest with his glasses hugged closed to his face. He turned around noticing me.

"Ready?" He asked

"Yea let's go" I said

As we walk we started talking about superheros and suff like that. The reason why I knew so much about superheros already after losing my memory was because my room was full of mangas and comics and really enjoyed reading them. We stop at a really big white building as we enter the hallway of the building I notice the different flags being hanged along the wall then I turned my head to see a room full of books and computers. We pass a lady wearing deep red lipstick she was old and had her white put into a messy bun I'm guess she must of been the librarian. Dexter pulled me over to one of the computers we sat down and I started to take out my books and suff he did the same.

"What time period are you going to do?" He asked

"What?" I said clueless to what he was saying

"Oh yea I forgot your memory let's find one on the computer then" he replied with a smile

After 2-3 hours of writing and researching we were finally finsh I gasped Dexter looked at me and made a silly face I laughed. The librarian got a book and hit both of us in the back of our heads 'Sshhh!' she said. 'OOoww' I rubbed the back of my head Dexter looked at my expression and laughed I couldn't help but laugh with him. We both left the library with smiles on our faces. On our way back we were talking about animes minutes later we reached our houses.

"Well, see you tomorrow then?" I asked

Dexter started to move uncomfortable closer he leaned in and quickly pecked me on the cheek "tomorrow then" he whispered in my ear then ran to his house. I felt weird and more uncomforable I liked Dexter and all but it's like some thing is telling me 'He's the wrong one'.

I walked slowly to my room opened the door and flopped on my the bed I layed there for a while motionless. I started to think about my day with Dexter but my thoughs slowly went back to Brick. Why can't I remember him? I could see him from yesterday, how he looked so sad. Why?

* * *

*** Brick's P.O.V. ***

Momoko couldn't remember me after I had finally worked up the guts to tell her. What was she going to say? But bad things always happend to me she was the only good thing in my life and he took her away. 'Dexter!'


	3. The Fight

**Me: I know what your thinking, WHY ARE HER CHAPTERS SO SHORT!**

**Me: I really don't know so get over it! *angry face***

* * *

_The Fight_

* * *

*** Momoko's P.O.V. ***

"Bye Mom, I'm leaving now" I said walking out my house wearing a pink shirt with a cupcake on it that read 'EAT ME!' and Black short with my jet black converse. I started walking to school, My long hair dropped cover my eyes, all I did was look at the cement sidewalk passing by when I heard two voices. I finally looked up.

"Good Morning" Miyako said. She was wearing a blue shirt with a purple fuzzy jacket and a deep blue skirt.

"Hey! Miyako" I replied quickly turning my frown into a smile "Wat's up" I said turning to Kaoru

"I'm good" She said with a big grin on her face.

"Hey did you guys do your History essay?" Miyako asked

"Yea it was easy" I said

"What! it was so hard for me" Kaoru replied

"Well I had help with my own so maybe that's why" I informed them

"Help from who?" She asked

"Oh you know Dexter" I replied to Kaoru

We had reached the school yard where I had found Dexter sitting under a Maple tree reading a university science book. Before Kaoru or Miyako could comment on what I had said I quickly replied bye n' left to go to Dexter so I could thank him for helping me the other day with my essay and all.

"Morning Momoko" Dexter said standing up which then I notice were all most the same height

"Morning Dex" I replied "I forgot to say thank you for yesterday, so Thanks" I smiled

"Oh really it was nothing" he said barely above a whisper then turned around to pick up his bag and books off the grass. When he was done he had slapped the bag over his shoulder and said 'Are you coming?'

"Yea" I replied following him the school buildings entrance where I had spotted Brick talking to some girls then I felt something in my stomach knot. I felt my self getting a little mad but I didn't know why so I had ignored it and kept on walking but when Brick saw me he quickly escaped the pack of hungry girls then he started to make his way closer to Dexter and I.

"Morning Momo" He said with a toothy grin

"Morning Brick" I replied in a low voice

"Morning Dorkter" Brick said rudely

"The name is Dexter!" he yelled at Brick. 'Why so early in the morning?' I though

"O.k then Dexter don't get your buns in a twisted" he laughed

"Brick why are you being so mean to Dexter?" I asked

"Yea! Brick" Dexter said as he had wrapped his arm around my neck. Which felt very uncomfortable "Let's just go Momoko" he continued. And pulled my closer to the hallway of the building.

* * *

*** Brick's P.O.V. ***

I watched Dexter wrap his arms around her neck and walked her down the hallway but then he had turned his head around with an evil look in his eyes. 'He knew!' I though 'He knew how I felt' I tighten my fist but he broke me when he looked at Momoko in a way,then mouthed the word 'Loser' and stuck out his tongue.

_'Crack.' _

I broke completely and without warning I ran up to him and punched him across his jaw Dexter got up blood was coming from his nose.

"Brick! What the-" I heard Momoko say

_'Slam' _Dexter boxed me into some lockers, I quickly turned around and grabbed his head then spoke to him in a voice so low only he could heard.

"You knew Why!"

"Maybe because I want her too!" he yelled.

Then I felt something pull me back. I was now looking at an angry teacher

"My office Mr. Jojo"

_Shit _

* * *

*** Momoko's P.O.V. ***

What the hell just happen? I though. I saw Dexter fall on the floor in two seconds flat after Brick got dragged off by Mr. Kai

I helped the school nurse carry Dexter to the infirmary. He laid on the bed lifeless until he started move his eyelids.

"Dexter? Are you ok? Does it hurt anywhere?" I asked

"I'm fine" he replied "Um. . . Momoko can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything" I said

"Ca-Can you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

"So what did you say?" Miyako asked

"What was I to posse to do? He got punched the F out" I said

"So is that a yes or a no?" Kaoru asked

"a- a yes" I sobbed


	4. After School Rain

_After School Rain_

* * *

"OK class, before you go home today I'll like to give you a essay" Mr. Kai said. The whole class filled with upset moans.

"Are you kidding me!" Butch shouted jumping from his seat.

"Butch! Know your place young man"

"Whatever" Butch mumbled under his voice. Boomer chuckled. Mr. Kai gave them a death glare.

"Anyways, I have all the names of the students on the left side of the class in this hat so all the students from the right side will come up and take a card with a students name on it. And that will be your partner for the project I will give you soon enough" The teacher informed his class.

All the kids from the right side of the class started lining up in a single file line each taking a yellow card from his hat then sat down.

"Gross I got Butch" Kaoru said sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"It's not that bad I got Himeko" Miyako replied then notice Momoko walking pass her reading the name on her card.

"Who did you get" Kaoru and Miyako asked at the same time.

"Dexter" she said.

"But he's not here remember Brick boxed him in side out" Kaoru rested her head on her arm

"Go tell Mr. Kai, Momoko" Miyako said pulling her from her seat

"Fine" Momoko replied then when to informed her teacher. Kaoru and Miyako watch Momoko walk up to Mr. Kai. When She came back her head was hanging and her arms dropped.

"What's wrong?" Miyako asked

"Mr. Kai said that I might have to do the essay by myself" She sobbed. Then the classroom door swung open.

"Hey Mr. Kai" Brick sung "I'm back"

"Mr. Jojo I see you got let off the hook"

"Yes Sir"

"Well since your not suspend, Momoko will be your partner for this assignment"

"Huh?" Momoko said

"Yes now Brick take your seat" Brick did as he was told. "Class, the essay for today is one that you can finish fast and easy so I'll will like to see it on my desk tomorrow, You and your partner will write a essay about how teachers are very important in the community"

"What a sucker" Butch whispered to Boomer chuckled again. And the bell rang.

* * *

*** Brick's P.O.V. ***

"Momoko we could do the essay here at school in the computer room"

"Sure" She replied. She didn't look really happy though. We enter the room and sat together at one of the computers. We finish the essay really fast cause the computer just gave us all of the information will need to make a five paragraph essay. But Momoko still looked unhappy.

"What's wrong Momoko?" I asked

"You're What's wrong"

"Huh?"

"How can you just do that to Dexter and go on like it never happen?"

"Because he was trying to take what was mine!" I shouted at her. Her eyes got watery and she took a step back. Oh Gosh I think I scared her. I reached out my arms and embraced her. I felt my shirt getting wet.

* * *

*** Momoko's P.O.V. ***

I wiped my watery eyes with his shirt.

"Sorry" He whispered in my ear. How can I feel so safe around him? How can I let him embraced me after I know what he did? I slowly came out of his grip and picked up my bag.

"Bye" I said "I need to get home"

"I'll walk you home" I didn't reject. It was getting dark and who knows what's out there.

We're at the exit of the school. I looked through the door and saw that it was raining.

"Don't worry I got an umbrella" Brick said pull it out of his bag then opened it. I went under his umbrella and we started walking to my house. There was not much space under it. My skin was brushing on his. A light shade of pink coved my cheeks as we walked. I think I'm falling for Brick.


	5. Home alone

**Me: Sorry for the long wait I had a huge writers-block.  
**

* * *

_Home alone_

* * *

*** Momoko's P.O.V. ***

The rain was falling harder. I don't think it matter if we were under an umbrella or not. My clothes were completely wet and so were Brick's. It was freezing cold the only warmth I had was were our arms were, brushing against each other. I hadn't said one word to him, He hadn't said anything too. We walked in only hearing the rain banging on top of the umbrella. I watched the sidewalk move under my shoes but stopped when I heard Brick sigh. We had reached my house. I knocked on the door and slowly opened it.

'Where's Mom?" I though. Brick brushed pass me and enter the living room.

"I'll soon be back don't break anything kay?"

"Yea sure"

I walked pass the kitchen when something caught my attention in the corner of my eye. A note?

_Dear Momoko_,

_Your father and I are not home at the moment because this heavy rain may destroy our garden project for work. But we'll be back at about 10 tonight. XOXO_

_Love, Mom_

_P.S. Snacks are in the jar :)_

I had let out a sigh

* * *

_*** Brick's P.O.V. ***_

I walking across the room looking at family pictures and odd frames, when I saw one where Momoko was a baby and she had cake all over her face. She looks cute I chuckled. Then I saw one with her and Dexter when they won the scenic fair together before she met me. Seeing her smiling with him made my heart go flat just thinking that she might end with Dexter and never remember me.

"Brick here you go" Momoko appeared with a towel in one hand and dry clothes in the other.

"Thanks" I removed my hat then took the towel and starting rubbing it in my hair that was wet from the rain.

"Bathroom's down the hall. You know before you catch a cold" She nervously said while handing me a old set of dry clothes. Her face was slightly pink.

I went down the hall and went left.

After I entered the bathroom I left the towel and clothes on the sink counter then reached for the bottom of my red t-shirt.

* * *

*** _Momoko's P.O.V. _***

I was watch TV trying to forget the fact that Brick was just down the hall. Oh gosh what am I going to do? My heart always beats fast when he's around and bet that my face is always red too. Why did I say yes to Dexter? It was only out of pity.

I sighed. What am I going to do?

_Knock! Knock! _

MMmmm. . . Mom said that Dad and her would be back at 10 but it's only 5:30 (Five thirty). Oh no what if they see Brick? What will they think? My life is so over.

_Knock! Knock!_

What should I do? I have to open the door it's pouring out there. I finally decide that I have to open the door. What could I say to them 'Um well, this is Brick and he's here here to help me with a project from school' Yea that will work. But when I opened the door someone who I really didn't expect was there.

"Hey Momoko, your mom told me to come over to see if you were okay by your self because you know your memory and all"

"H-hey Dexter" He stepped in the room wear a white button down shirt with washed out jeans. The door had closed behind him.

"Momoko why are you so wet?" He reached out and grabbed my hand "and cold? come on you have to change out of your clothes before you get sick"

Dexter walked upstairs still having a very tight grip on my hand.

* * *

**Me: well that's all I could get out of me the next chapter for this story might come out late due to school and my writers-block. Gomen!  
**


	6. In the rain again

**Me: Sorry for the wait my writer's block keeps acting up.**

**Me: And to show I'm sorry I added about 500 more words than I usually do. And once again, Gomen!-(Sorry!)**

* * *

_In the rain again_

* * *

Dexter grabbed Momoko's hand and walked up the stairs to her room. He opened her door and seated Momoko on the bed

"Why were you in the rain? You could have caught a cold?!" He ran his fingers through his red hair. Questioning her with a glare behind his thick black glasses. Momoko blushed remembering when she was in the rain with Brick hearing nothing but the rain and the thump in her heart repeating over and over again…

"You know, whatever just hurry into something dry already. I don't want you to have a cold" Dexter walked back over to her door "So hurry up and change" He slammed the door and shuffled down the staircase.

Momoko laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. How could she do it? Dexter was nothing but good to her but she knew she didn't love him. How will she tell him? Could she tell him?

"Great just great"

* * *

_*Momoko's P.O.V.*_

"_Great just great"_

I shoved my face into my pillow and started kicking my feet. "Grrrrrr!" Why do I have to do this? Why did I put myself in this position? Wait what's that smell?

I brought my wet hair closer to my nose. 'Ok now I need to take a shower' I quickly jumped out of bed and began to undress.

After I had my washed my hair while taking a shower I changed into a pink tank top and boy-shorts. I should just break up with Dexter now it wouldn't help if I dragged it on any longer. I walked down stairs and found Brick and Dexter staring at each other.

'Oh crap I forgot Brick' I slapped my hand over my eyes and peeked through my fingers. Dexter face turned sour. He walked over and removed my hand, roughly jerking it away from my face.

"What the Hell are you doing here? She's mine!" Dexter's grip got tighter.

"She not yours '_god!_' Why are you even doing this? You're just sick in the head!"

"I already told you what if I like her too!"Did Dexter just say 'too' does this mean that Brick may like me back? I thought. Dexter's grip loosens showing my now bruised pink skin.

"L-like her? Wait What! You're an dumb-ass you know that!" Brick glared at Dexter looking like he could easily snap his arms and legs in half.

"Yea I know" Was Dexter trying to get himself killed when he hugged me from behind. Every thing is just going down hill. What am I going to do?

"Um… Dexter I think you should leave now" I choked my voice sounded dry like I was scared.

"I'm not leaving if he's still here" He squeezed my stomach more.

"Sorry Brick but you too" I couldn't look him in the eye. I didn't want to see his expression.

"You heard her, bye Brick" I could hear angry foot steps faintly dying to the other side of the room then I heard the door slam.

"Finally he's gone" Dexter sighed, moving from behind me

"Dexter I have something to tell you" 'Ok this is it I'm done. I'm going to tell him'

"Can you tell me tomorrow have to go now" He quickly brushed me off and walk across the room. "Wait-"

'_Bang' _

What the heck was that he just brushed me off after that hold scene. Some thing is wrong here. I walked back over the sofa and plopped down on the cream colored pillows. I don't get it, am I missing something here? After that fight he just left. I sighed deeply as my eyes slowly scanned the room. 'O gosh Brick left his clothes, maybe I can catch up to him' I though picking up the pile of wet cotton and running out the door with my black hoodie out a second thought.

It was still raining but not as hard as it was before. I ran out on the road and looked from left to right. 'Nothing, nothing but a clear sidewalk. Not even a piece of trash to be found.'

"This day just keeps getting better and better" I said to my self sarcastically walking back the house now soaking wet once again.

"Your right this day does keep getting and better" A low voice replied back. I turned around to see Brick wet to the bone. I could see through the t-shirt he was wearing and turned red at the thought that maybe he could see through my top. So I quickly zipped up my hoodie at the thought.

He grabbed my arm. "Hey did he hurt you" Brick gently push my sleeve up to look at bruise Dexter gave me earlier. 'H-how did he know?'

"Remember if you didn't like that memory you could replace it with this" He leaned his head down and kissed the pink skin.

I could feel my face getting hotter at the moment. Then I remembered that I… I had this feeling before.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"Ahhhhh! Why can't I do it" I pushed my face into the palm of my hand. 'I can't failed P.E again this year what am I going to do?'

I stared at the balance board evilly before sifting my vision over to Kaoru who was doing a hand-stand on it like it was a walk in the park. 'I only sighed up for gymnastics because I needed a extra curriculum active this year and I picked this because it would help out with my P.E grades while I was at it. But I'm getting no where'

"Ok times up everyone can go home now" the teacher instructed waving his hand.

"Momoko you coming" Kaoru wiped her forehead of sweat with a white towel.

"Um… I'll be here a little longer"

"Ok suit your self" She picked up her bottle of water and left with some girls towards the locker room to change.

I quickly looked around the room. 'Good no one's here I'll just practices I little more' I thought.

* * *

'_Where is she?'_

"Yo, Kaoru do you know were Momoko is?"

"Why would I tell you?!" Kaoru said pushing her black hair away from her face ignoring him as she continued walking away.

Brick signed walking down the hallway of the school looking for Momoko. He stopped when he heard a _'thud'_ on the wooden flooring of the room he just walked by. He took a few steps back and enter the room.

"Oww!" Momoko look at the torn skin on her knee that had just hit the floor. She hissed as it started to bleed a little.

"Aww. Did everyone's little princess get hurt" Brick looked down on her snickering he reached out and patted her head like she was a dog.

"Go away Brick! Just leave me alone." Momoko slapped his hand away and got up slowly. "Ahh!" She hissed again at the cut.

"Well if you don't want your back your study notes I'll keep them a little longer then" He spat back holding them above his head. Momoko lunged at him in pursuit to get her notes back "No I need those! Why do you stupid Rowdyruffs make everything worse than it all ready is?!" Momoko yelled stomping her foot down forgetting that it was in pain.

"Nahhh!"She quickly grabbed her knee that was now bleeding even more. The pain shot through her system forcing tears to form. Brick stood shocked then his face turned emotionless.

"I don't know why we make things worse" He said so soft that Momoko had all almost not heard at all.

"Sorry Brick, but can you just now before… you know"

"Make things worse" He finish her sentence. "Yeah…"

"No chance"

"Huh?..." Momoko looked up and saw Brick smiling "Because this time I'm going to make things better!"

'_Thump' D-did my heart just skip a beat?_

* * *

**Me: Thank you for reading and the rating has change from K+ to T Because of Foul Language and slight exposer in this chapter.**


	7. Powerpuff girls Z?

**Me: Yes here it is. Sorry this was to suppose to come out yesterday but due to my laziness I goofed off.  
**

* * *

_Powerpuff girls Z?_

* * *

"Yes she will able to regain her memory over time but then again she may not be able to. I'm sorry but like I said there isn't a one hundred percent chance"

"Mm… Ok thank you for your time Dr. Motoko"

Momoko slid off the cold seat that was covered in plastic and followed her parents out of the office 'Well that was pointless and a waste of time' she thought

"Wait can I have a chat with your daughter before you leave"

"Yea sure. We'll be outside if you need us"

"Momoko right?" He sat on the front of his desk rubbed his thin black glasses lens clean

"Right"

"I have a question to ask you" He paused for a moment placing his glasses back on his nose. "Do you want to remember?"

"What?!"

"Do you want to remember? Are you afraid to remember the incident that caused you to forget?"

"No, not really… Why"

"Because to remember you have to at least try"

After her parents found out Momoko had gained one of her memory they thought it would be best to check with the doctor but he informed them that every brain injury is different and it would be impossible to tell.

She signed leaving the building. On the way home Momoko could only think about what she said to Brick in her memory 'Why do you Rowdyruff Boys make everything worst!'

_What is a Rowdyruff Boy?_

She climbed up the stairs to her room resting her face sideways in the cotton covered pillow. Momoko laid on her bed for few minutes trying to drift off to sleep.

'_Beep… Beep'_

Huh? Momoko sat up and looked down on the belt she had put on. 'Why is it blinking?' She started tapping the pink communicator then grabbed it and twisted it out. The screen quickly flipped open startling her.

A boy with black hair wearing a lab coat and a robot dog appear on the screen. "Blossom?"

'Blossom' she heard that word before. But where? Wait one of the Powerpuff girls Z were called Blossom.

"What's wrong Ken" Another voice came from the communicator

Momoko looked down on the screen to see Miyako? No Bubbles from the Powerpuff girls Z. Then another box appeared a second later showing Buttercup.

"Mojo jojo is at it again this time he's in downtown Tokyo" The robot dog said

"Wait why is Momoko on the screen" Buttercup stated

"For get that we need to save downtown Tokyo now!" The blue puff disappeared off the screen. Buttercup made a face looking at the screen

"Youuuu saw nothingggg~" The green puff said in a ghostly way, laughing before she black out the screen. Momoko attention now turned to the boy Bubbles called Ken. He waved Bye before the monitor went blank.

'What just happen? Why did I think Miyako looked like 'Bubbles'? Where the hell did this belt communicator come from?' "Ahh! I want to know why" She asked her self falling down on the bed again.

'_Because to remember you have to at least try'_

'_At least try'_

"Right!" Momoko ripped out a magazine photo of the Powerpuff girls Z and pulled out her phone clicking through it to find a picture of Miyako. She stopped when she found one. Kaoru, Miyako and her were at the white sanded beach all drinking fruit juices around a bar. 'I can use this' Momoko thought as she compared Miyako in the two photos.

_* Momoko's P.O.V. *_

My eyes widen in surprise Miyako is Bubbles how could I have not notice that. Wait what about Buttercup? She raised the phone higher. Kaoru! They're both here. And Blossom? Who's Blossom?

* * *

**Me: Hope you enjoyed this chapter in the next one things will really start to spice up with the fact that Momoko will soon found out that she was a PPGZ!**

Oh yea and happy Hallow's eve (Halloween) to all! And I hope hurricane Sandy didn't ruin it like it ruin mine.


	8. Candy Soap!

**Me: Well here's the Chapter I promised you guys**

* * *

_Candy Soap!_

* * *

"Why didn't you guys tell me!"

"Sorry but we… We just couldn't drop that heavy load on you" Miyako added

"Yea we couldn't just come up to you and 'Oh hi I'm Kaoru and this is Miyako and together were the Powerpuff girls Z here's your super belt that makes you transform!' Now could we?"

"Yes you could! It would have saved me a lot of trouble ya know!"

"We thought it would be better because you said that some time you wish that you never were a Powerpuff Girl!" Miyako shouted out of frustration

"What?" Momoko question

"Nothing, Nothing she said nothing!" Kaoru quickly placed her hand around Miyako's mouth.

"Why would I not want to be a Powerpuff girl Z that's like the coolest thing ever?" Momoko's pink eye's sparkled when she said 'Powerpuff girl Z" just like the real Manga and Anime fan she was.

Miyako slapped Kaoru hand off so she could talk and also because she had never seen Kaoru actually wash her hands. The though disturbed her a bit but she continued. "That's what I want to know"

"Anyways" Kaoru butted in "Are you going to be fight crime with us once again _Blossom_" She smiled using Momoko's superhero name.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Momoko and Kaoru shaked on it

"I hope so"

* * *

"Yo Brick, I wanna do something!" Butch shouted throwing trash at him from the old worn out couch he was laying on

"Shut up you damn idiot!" Brick pick up the fish tin Butch through at him and through it back with twice as much strength.

"OWW! Man what the F*ck is wrong with you! You've been acting like a baby for a month now!" Brick gave a Butch an evil glare. He seemed really stressed out like he didn't have time for this.

"Ok sorry dude but why don't we go out tonight have some fun! Ya know smash some stuff, eat all we want, Like we usually do"

"Don't wanna" Brick pulled out a cigarette and lit it

"Don't do that" Boomer pull it out of Brick's mouth and threw it on the ground then stepped on it "Brick even I think you need this night out"

"See Boomer agrees with me on come what's stopping ya?" Brick looked coldly at the ground "it's that Powderpuff right, come on she'll never know since that ball incident she hasn't been fight crime"

"Yea Butch is right for once come on Brick" Boomer moved his hair behind his ears so you could see the happiness in his blue eyes.

"Alright you guys win let's go!" Boomer and Butch slimed 'Finally they were getting a night out with Brick' He needed to let out some stress anyway.

* * *

"Yay I'm so glad you guys could make it!" Miyako jumped up and down in her pj's happy that her friends could make to her sleepover on such short notice.

"Wow Miyako who knew your house would be this big"

"That's funny that's what you said the first time you visited my house" Miyako closed the door and showed Kaoru and Momoko where to put there stuff down for the time being.

"So what should we do first?" Miyako asked when Momoko and her hear the weirdest sound. Kaoru quickly clapped her hands over her tummy "I think we should eat first" She laughed.

"That was your stomach I though a monster was coming to get us" Miyako pouted crossing her arms.

"Oh come on a monster couldn't find us so easily" Kaoru slapped Miyako on the shoulder.

"And why is that?"

"Because where the Powerpuff girls Z" Kaoru said in a low tone and did a super hero pose. Though she looked and acted tough and boyish, she was still a girl. "Now come on I'm hungry" Kaoru shouted as she disappear down the hall.

"Ok let go Momoko before Kaoru eats the soap that looks like candy" Momoko laughed at the joke but stopped when she looked down the dark hall way.

"You're scared of this big house aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Momoko asked

"The last time you came here with Kaoru both of you were screaming your butts off about how there was sounds coming from the room upstairs" Miyako smiled when she remember that happy memory.

"Mm… I wish I could remember. But I can't" Miyako grabbed Momoko's hand.

"Sure you can. You just have to try harder" She helped Momoko up and they walked down to the kitchen.

"Eww! Miyako what kind of candy is this!" Kaoru said wiping her tongue with a tissue

"Kaoru That's soap"

"Oh no soap! How could you Miyako, I thought you were my friend!" Kaoru said running down the hall to the bathroom to wash the soap out of her mouth. While Momoko and Miyako where laughing.

* * *

**Me: Sorry it's short but I'm just so damn lazy. Sorry for the late update but I'm just so damn lazy. Sorry for any mis-spelling or grammar but I'm just so damn lazy. Sorry this Chapter isn't even that interesting. **

**Sorry! Gomen! Sorry! Gomen!And a Happy New year!  
**


	9. Did you just Bite my Butt!

**Me: Ok so I decided to do gilly boys request but instead of naming it Candy Soap Pt. 2 I just had to go with this title! You'll see why…**

* * *

_Did you just bite my Butt?!_

* * *

*** Boomer's P.O.V. ***

'Yay! We finally got Brick out of the house! He really has too much on his mind with that POWDERPUFF and I'm kind of worried about the guy.'

We walked down the empty road making sure no one was around.

'Clang! Cling!' – Oops

"Boomer you're going to blow our cover!" Butch shout whispered.

"Ha ha, Sorry" I squeaked then angrily picked up the cans I tripped on and threw them behind me.

"Oww! Really Boomer" Brick rubbed his cap. I guess this isn't my lucky day

"Boomer, led me your hair clip for a second" Butch was now preparing to pick the lock on the door. I puffed my cheeks "What makes you guy think that own one of those" . Butch then started to stare at me with a 'just hurry up' face.

"Fine, here you go" I sighed in defeat. Butch caught it and opened the door in 20 seconds flat. "Were in" he smirked.

* * *

*** Momoko's P.O.V. ***

"No Kaoru, that's not how you do it!" Miyako grabbed her arm trying to avoid the flying cookie batter. Kaoru's face looked flushed and her bangs were caked to her forehead with sweat and cookie dough. "Trust me I know what I'm doing" She said with her tongue sticking out on the side of her mouth.

I was far away on the other side of the kitchen mixing my bowl of dough watching them. "Go Miyako! Go Miyako! Win! Win!" I chanted

"That's not funny Momoko! Come on Kaoru this makes no sense you're just messing up the kitchen! And you won't have any dough left"

Kaoru stop sudden and Miyako fell over from the sudden release of her arm. "Miyako! Are you ok?" I ran over, Kaoru looked worried and picked her up.

"Momoko, Kaoru"

"Yes, Miyako are you ok?" I asked

"That was awesome! Can I do that again" I laughed a bit at Miyako's reaction 'She's ok, She's fine' I thought to my self I was scared for a while back there.

Kaoru turned around and threw eggs at us "Hey! Kaoru what are you doing"

"Don't joke around like that I thought you were hurt" Kaoru showed a serious expression. "See look I'm ok Kaoru be glad for that" Miyako said with a smile despite the egg yolk on the side of her neck. I looked at the scene and thought I've got really caring friends. "You're right"

*Beep* *Beep*

We exchanged looks and nodded

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

I flipped open the belt communicator "um… hey"

"Hi Blossom it's nice to know your back! Oh yea my name is Ken, But on more important new the Rowdyruff boys' have broken in to a candy store downtown"

"Ok were on it!" Kaoru shouted in to the communicator

* * *

_*** _Boomer's P.O.V. _***_

"We hit the jackpot guys they even have candy in the bathroom" Butch rejoiced running back into the restroom. 'Why was he in there in the first place?' I thought to my self.

I was stuffing some candy in my bag when I noticed Brick was just looking at a jar of pink cotton candy. "Guh! Really dude your thinking about Momoko in a time like this" He didn't replied

"I get it you like her but what about Butch and I? Your brothers?" He looked up "I know but… this is what she wanted me to stop doing, you know stealing, being evil"

"But she not here right now, is she?" I smiled, he got the hint and smiled back. He picked up his bag and started stuffing it. "That's ma boy!"

"_Hold it right there!" – SHIT!_

I looked at the back door

"The Pawapafu Garuzu Zetto, (A/N my attempt at writing the Japanese pronunciation :( ) Love Science Fighting Legends' are here!"

"OMG! That is so not candy! Help! Help! Get it off! Get it off! What kind of person puts that kind of candy in bathrooms?!"

"Umm… I think you just ate soap!" Bubble smiled innocently. Man I _love_ her smile.

"Brick i-is that you?" Blossom had a face of shock. Um am I missing something does Blossom know Brick from somewhere or something?

"Hello~ soap here!" Butch shouted "Oh I got something for that" Buttercup then shot her hammer right into his face making him fly back into the wall.

"Thanks BC that really helped, you shit!"

Blossom now walked across the room, her hands reached out and cupped Brick's face. "You're a Rowdyruff! Were you just playing my heart?!"

"Blossom I wasn't I- I-!" "I WHAT BRICK! Brick… Brick" She sobbed.

'_Just what the hell is going on?!'_

"Get away from him Blossom!" Buttercup shouted grabbing Blossom's shoulder holding her back as tears ran down Blossom slightly pink face. Blossom turned around into Buttercup's chest and started in full out cry. _'Oh crap who knew Brick's ugly face could make someone cry?' _I felt sorry for her even though I had no idea what was going on! "Come on Brick let's spilt!" I cried. Butch grabbed him and we ran out of the store while they were comforting Blossom. _Just what happen back there? I know it wasn't good_

* * *

_*** _Miyako's P.O.V._ ***_

It's been three days since Momoko found out that her prince was a lying evil villain again!

"Why didn't we just tell her Kaoru"

"No Miyako it's better if she found out again"

I looked at Momoko's bedroom door "Momoko come out! Why did skip school today?"

"Go away" She sobbed. _'Man I hate this'_

"Miyako were breaking in" Kaoru took out a hair pin "Let's" I agreed

The door opened and the pink room was a mess "Momoko?" She was sitting up hugging her knees with tears stained on her red face "I thought I loved him now and before the accident now I don't know"

"Momoko get up this isn't you" I said

"Well get use to it" She replied before jumping into the pillows on her bed. 'Ok now I'm pissed'

"Momoko if you don't get up now I'm going to bite your butt!"

"Really Miyako, bite her butt?" Kaoru question

"Yes and am serious! Momoko stop sulking your not in this alone you have us "

"Go away!" Momoko shouted into the pillow. I jumped on the bed; Kaoru looked at me wide eye. I grabbed Momoko's hands and flipped her over "Momoko listen to me"

Momoko turned her head and looked at the wall "Momoko! Look at me!" '_That's it!'_

"OWww! Hey let go!"

xXxXxX ≧◠◡◠≦ XxXxXx

"Did you just bite my butt?!"

"Momoko you don't have to go through this alone"

"Yea Miyako and I are here so stop crying and cheer up" Kaoru pointed out Momoko started crying more

"But- But she bit my butt" Momoko sobbed

"And she did out of love"

* * *

**Me: HA I just had to put that that there sorry for the late update so I though I would give you guys a longer chapter. Where is my prince? will be updated next but I don't know when sadly ****. SCHOOL SUCKS BUTT!**


End file.
